


Rewriting

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you write the story, you have the power to change how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting

Sherlock Holmes commits suicide by jumping of the roof off the mortuary at St Bart's. John Watson is forced to stand by and watch him die, forced to feel a wrist for an absent pulse, forced to look into his friend's bloody face and see empty eyes.

Mrs Hudson and John stand at his grave, mourning him. John thanks him for saving him, and pleads for his friend to stop being dead.

He finally walks away, Sherlock watching from behind a tree.

Three weeks later John shoots himself in the head with the gun he used to save Sherlock on their first night together.

Sherlock stands at John's grave and thanks him for saving him, and pleads for his friend to stop being dead.

 

_No, no one likes that ending. DELETE._

 

Sherlock Holmes commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the mortuary at St Bart's. John Watson is forced to stand by and watch him die, forced to feel a wrist for an absent pulse, forced to look into his friend's bloody face and see empty eyes.

Mrs Hudson and John stand at his grave, mourning him. John thanks him for saving him, and pleads for his friend to stop being dead.

He finally walks away, Sherlock watching from behind a tree.

Three weeks later John thinks about shooting himself in the head with the gun he used to save Sherlock on their first night together.

He puts it down when the phone rings.

It's Sarah, asking if he can come in to work. She claims it's busy. John knows she's lying.

A patient comes in that night. She's kind and soft and makes John laugh for the first time since...

John marries her two and a half years later, mere weeks before Sherlock returns.

Sherlock cries to his skull, alone in Baker street once again.

 

_Oh, what is this? No, no, no. Try again._

 

Sherlock Holmes commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the mortuary at St Bart's. John Watson is forced to stand by and watch him die, forced to feel a wrist for an absent pulse, forced to look into his friend's bloody face and see empty eyes.

Mrs Hudson and John stand at his grave, mourning him. John thanks him for saving him, and pleads for his friend to stop being dead.

He finally walks away, Sherlock watching from behind a tree.

He moves back into Baker street after a month. He can't stand the thought of Mrs Hudson being alone. He soldiers on for her, smiling and visiting her for tea a couple times a week.

He gets a new job working in an A&E department. It keeps him busy enough that he only comes home to sleep.

The violin does not move from its spot in the living room. The skull continues to stare at him.

Sherlock returns 19 months later.

John does not speak to him for eight days.

On the ninth day, he punches him, hugs him, and cries for him. In that order.

Things become a new normal.

 

_Hmm. Better. But still..._

 

Sherlock Holmes does not have to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the mortuary at St Bart's. John Watson is not forced to stand by and watch him die, forced to feel a wrist for an absent pulse, forced to look into his friend's bloody face and see empty eyes.

They all live happily ever after.

 

_No, no, that doesn't happen. You can't change what has already happened. Don't be stupid._

 

Sherlock Holmes commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the mortuary at St Bart's. John Watson is forced to stand by and watch him die, forced to feel a wrist for an absent pulse, forced to look into his friend's bloody face and see empty eyes.

Mrs Hudson and John stand at his grave, mourning him. John thanks him for saving him, and pleads for his friend to stop being dead.

He finally walks away, Sherlock watching from behind a tree.

John doesn't believe Sherlock was a fake, he can't, he won't. He believes in Sherlock. Besides, John isn't stupid, he has the tiniest bit of hope for Sherlock's return.

One more miracle.

When Sherlock comes back after 21 months, John can't believe it.

But when Mrs Hudson can see him, and Lestrade can see him, and Sally and Anderson can see him, he knows it's real.

One more miracle.


End file.
